


As Long as You Love Me So

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: The power goes out during a blizzard, forcing Yugi and Atem to cuddle close for warmth.





	As Long as You Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon that prompted me: “snowed in during a blizzard and power goes out?” Atem’s Kuriboh nightlight makes its third appearance, and for the third time, I wish such a thing actually existed.
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168461216337/puzzleshipping-as-long-as-you-love-me-so)!

The power goes out right as Yugi jumps back into Wet-Dry World after getting their fourth star. He and Atem had been stuck trying to get it for _days,_ and Yugi’s glad that, at least, they don’t have to get it again. 

“See,” Yugi says into the darkness. “ _This_ is why we save after every star.”

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in the environment. He can make out Atem’s figure reaching for the box on one of Yugi’s shelves that contains his Kuriboh nightlight, and the plastic Duel Monster illuminates the room as it comes to life in Atem’s hands. 

“Do you think the power went out because of the blizzard?” Atem asks him. 

Yugi looks up at his skylight, watching the storm that left them snowed in at the game shop still raging on. It doesn’t look like it’ll stop anytime soon—if anything, it seems like it’s gotten stronger. 

“I would say so,” Yugi agrees. He suddenly shivers a little, crossing his arms over his chest. Now that their power is out, the electric heater he and Atem had plugged in when they started playing is out as well, and Yugi realizes exactly just how cold it is. The sweaters he and Atem are wearing are definitely not enough to deal with a blizzard and no electricity, so Yugi heads to his closet and brings out two blankets: one for him and one for Atem.

“Thank you,” Atem says, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders while Yugi does the same. “Should we go down to the living room?”

“Good idea,” says Yugi. Even if there’s no power, at least the living room will not be as cold as Yugi’s room. 

They hold hands as they carefully make their way down the stairs. Atem is at the front, his other hand holding the Kuriboh nightlight so that it lights up their surroundings. When they get to the living room, they climb into the nearest couch, sitting as closely together as they can. Atem takes his blanket off his back so that he can wrap it around Yugi’s shoulders, and Yugi echoes his movements until they’re covered by both of their blankets, the yellowish glow of the plastic Kuriboh between them lighting up their small cocoon.

They’re huddled so close together that Yugi nuzzles Atem’s nose with his own. “Hi,” he whispers as he does so.

“Hey,” Atem mumbles, grinning as he returns the gesture. His cheeks are flushed, and while it is possible that it’s from how cold the house is, Yugi doesn’t think the cold is to blame this time. After all, his own cheeks must be equally pink. No matter how many times they’ve been this close, no matter how many times they’ve kissed in the sanctity of Yugi’s room, he’s glad to see that it still feels like it’s the first time all over again not only for him, but for Atem as well. 

Yugi doesn’t know who moves first—maybe it’s both of them, because it usually is—but then his mouth is on Atem’s, and one of his hands moves to grip Atem’s hip and Atem’s hand moves to his neck to cradle his jaw and Yugi jumps slightly at how cold his fingers are and he giggles into the kiss and then Atem giggles, too, and then they’re not kissing as much as they’re just pressing their lips together, their teeth clacking against each other’s. 

“Sorry,” Yugi murmurs. “Your hand is just really cold.” The room is so quiet that he doesn’t want to raise his voice. 

Atem reaches out to grasp Yugi’s free hand, and his fingers quickly warm up against Yugi’s. “Problem solved,” he says in the same hushed tone Yugi is using. 

“Good thinking,” Yugi says, relishing the smile that curls the corners of Atem’s lips. He’ll never get tired of seeing this boy smile, of being able to make him laugh and to make his cheeks flush. 

They lean their heads together and continue holding hands as the blizzard rages outside the game shop, locking them in the Mutou household for only God knows how much longer. But Yugi doesn’t mind—as long as he can stay in this cocoon of blankets and warmth and Atem’s body so close to his, the blizzard can go on as long as it wants to.


End file.
